


White Noise

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Points of View, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian doesn't put a whole lot of faith in hospitals; post-122 drabble; for "lennongirl".





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Nights in white satin, never reaching the end._ \-- "Nights in White Satin", The Moody Blues

* * *

Brian watches the methodical rushing of the doctors and nurses. The white coats against white walls are blinding, and the fact that the medical staff can pace themselves at all is infuriating to him. "Everybody has a crisis," it says to him, "and we'll get to them all as soon as we can."

And even though Brian desperately wants to convey to them just how much more important *this* crisis, *his* crisis, is than the rest, he knows that it's nothing the hospital staff hasn't heard before, hasn't been taught exactly how to deal with: everything is being taken care of as best it can be. Please relax, sir. There's coffee in the cafeteria, and magazines in the gift shop.

'Justin's going to die,' Brian thinks in a moment of panic. 'He's not going to be taken care of fast enough, and he'll die, and the doctor who let's us know won't even react because this probably isn't even the hundredth or thousandth time he's told people the exact same fucking thing. Oh, God,' he thinks, and he must have let out a small whimper because Michael starts a bit - when did Michael get here?, he thinks absentmindedly - and smooths a hand over the back of his blood-spattered neck.


End file.
